


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e02 New Eden, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, missing the one you love, spores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery/pseuds/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery
Summary: And my place is on this side of that cycle.If I return to the network and see him again...What if anything did Paul hear on that jump to Terralysium?
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

“Not now, Tilly!” Paul hastily made his exit from engineering, making sure that Tilly could not see the tears that pricked the corner of his eyes. It was only a matter of seconds before they would begin to fall in torrents.

_Paul?_

_Where are you?_

_I can feel you._

_Paul, help me._

_Please find me._

Paul shook his head, trying to push the voice he heard during the jump out of his head. It was not just any voice. It was Hugh’s voice, calling out for help. Calling out to him. Paul could swear he even felt Hugh’s arms around him during the jump.

Was it real or was it wishful thinking?

The tears came and felt like they would not stop.

The scientist found a quiet corridor and sunk to the floor and his stomach twisted in knots and soon Paul felt like he was going to be sick. Paul dry heaved until he became dizzy and felt as if he would pass out. He furiously wiped at his eyes to hide the fact he been crying, but the bloodshot swollen eyes could not lie.

“Here I thought you could use this,” Tracy said as she sat down next to Paul, sitting shoulder to shoulder, and handed him an orange. Hugh had mentioned several times that he always made sure Paul had an orange after a jump. Someone had to look out for Paul and it was a promise Tracy had made to her deceased friend when Paul had been in his coma. 

“Thanks,” Paul said with a weak smile as he took the orange and studied it. “Hugh told you about this?”

“He did.” She replied concerned for the state Paul was in, having witnessed his exit from engineering. Grief did not follow a straight path and bad days sometimes followed good days. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Paul looked down at the ground, trying to figure out what to say and not have it sound like he was insane or the hopeful ramblings of a grieving partner. 

_I think Hugh is alive and trapped in the network and I have no idea how to get him out. Is there even a way to get him out?_

“I miss him so much,” Paul replied his voice small and vulnerable. He did not lie, but he didn’t tell the whole truth.

“I know you do. I miss him too.” Tracy offered a sympathetic smile as she put her arm around Paul’s shoulder.

_There has to be a way to save him. He needs you to save him._

Paul drew a shaky breath, rested his head on Tracy’s shoulder, and cried until there were no tears left to be shed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome. I like to know you are enjoying these little snapshots. 
> 
> This idea had been bouncing around for a while after a conversation on Discord on what if anything did Paul hear during this jump and why he was so upset after.


End file.
